Cartoon cafe
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Welcome to the cartoon cafe! Where your favourite characters come together under one roof! I wonder if that will go well...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

CRASH! "What the hell was that?!"

I ran into the kitchen and saw one of my employees, Sophie, crying at a broken plate.

"I'm so sorry, Nadia. It was an accident, I swear!"

I smiled and patted Sophie's shoulder. "I'm not angry with you, Sophie. Accidents happen, just try to be a little more careful next time, okay?"

Sophie smiled and hugged me tightly. "You're the best boss ever, Nadia!"

Sophie started cleaning up as I went back to set up the tables. You see, I am the manager of a cafe...I know I'm only 16 but this is no ordinary cafe. This cafe is for specific people...Welcome to the Cartoon Cafe!

This cafe is for cartoon characters from all over the animated world, from Anime to Disney and so on and so forth. I opened this cafe only a few months ago and it became a big hit very fast. I created this cafe because many characters that I know kept on complaining that there was nowhere good enough for them to just relax and hang out, so I created this cafe to help them.

As I continued setting out the tables, another one of my employees rushed over. "Nadia, we've ran a bit low on cake ingredients...Do you want me to go out and get some?"

I smiled "Yes please, Becca, if you don't mind."

Rebecca, or Becca for short, is my best friend. Whenever I'm ill or away for work she is in charge of the cafe...She's like my assistant manager. Becca nodded and ran out to get the ingredients. After I finished setting up the large table, another friend and employee of mine came up to me with a board in her hands.

"Ah, Kate. Just the girl I wanted to see, so who is coming tonight?"

Kate showed me the list. "Well, Ciel and Sebastian are coming as always, we have new customers...the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from the new 2012 series."

I nodded. "And I see we have some Disney characters as well...Alright, thanks Kate."

She ran off to get her uniform on as Becca came back. "I have the ingredients, I'll give them to the chefs."

I nodded. "Thanks, oh and make sure to get changed afterwards...It's almost time to open."

Becca's eyes widened and she ran off to do what she needed to do. I went and got changed into my uniform as well. My uniform was a blue, slightly frilly dress with a little apron around my waist while the others wore black trousers and a blue top with the apron at the waist...They weren't too fond of the dress.

We all stood by the door as Sophie looked out the window. "There are a lot of customers today, Nadia."

I laughed. "Well, let's make sure we don't disappoint. Ready everyone?" They all nodded as I opened the doors to the cafe, welcoming in all of our customers.

* * *

The first people to come in were Sebastian and Ciel. I smiled at them as I said, "Hello again, Ciel and Sebastian. Would you like your usual table?"

Ciel nodded, keeping his head his like he always did. "Yes, that will do nicely."

I took them to their table as Sebastian sat his master down. "Master, would you like to me to take your belongings?"

Ciel simply nodded as Sebastian took his coat, hat, gloves and walking stick and put them into the coat room near the door. Sebastian sat down opposite to Ciel as I handed them their menus.

"Here are your menus...We do have a special today. It's the duck with potatoes and cabbage. Would you like to order some drinks?"

Ciel nodded. "Just the usual tea for us, please."

I wrote it down on my notebook and bowed respectfully. "I shall get that for you now."

I walked into the kitchen and started making the tea. One of the chefs, named Thomas, walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Nadia, how are you today?"

I smiled and replied, "I'm fine thank you, Thomas and yourself?"

He blushed a little "Uh-yeah...I'm good thanks..."

Thomas was your typical ten year old sci-fi nerd. He wore big, think glasses with unfashionable clothes and always snorted when he laughed, which was very cute.

I poked him playfully. "You need to get back to work young man, we have a lot of customers out there today."

He saluted with a, "Yes ma'am!" and went back to work.

I finished the tea and went to serve it to Ciel and Sebastian. "Here is your tea, I hope it is up to your standards."

Ciel grinned. "Your food and tea are the best in the country, they will most defiantly meet my standards."

I bowed. "Thank you, your most kind."

I smiled at Sebastian as well, "Do you need more time to order?"

Sebastian nodded "If it's no trouble, of course."

"No trouble at all for our regular guests, please take as long as needed." I walked away and looked around to see who the girls were serving.

Becca was serving the new Ninja Turtles and Mikey was flirting with her, she couldn't help but blush. I walked over and smiled. "Everything ok here?"

Mikey looked at me and asked Becca, "Who is this lovely dudette?"

Becca giggled "This is my manager Nadia."

Leo looked shocked "You're a manager?!"

I nodded. "Yep, and a waitress."

Don nodded, impressed. "You have achievements that are beyond your age."

Raph leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Well, I think it's cool."

A light blush played on my cheeks as I bowed. "Well please enjoy your food." I went to the door and saw someone I did not want to see...

"Hello Nadia."

"Hello Donte..."

Donte owned a similar shop down the street, except this place was dirty and no one liked going there because the food made them sick.

I looked at him and asked "What do you want now?"

He leaned in closer to me and said, "Simple, I want to run your restaurant...and take it over."

I growled back, "For the last time you're not getting my place, you have one...it's not my fault it went down the drain."

Before he could retaliate Becca came up behind me and asked, "Is everything alright here, Nadia?"

I nodded. "Nothing I can't handle."

I looked back at Donte and pointed to the door "You need to leave before I call the police again." He glared at me before slamming the door behind him. I rubbed my temples to calm down and went back to work, and everyone asked if I was ok...I have such lovely customers.

When the day ended we closed the store and headed back home. I know it's only been a few months since we've opened...but I have a feeling that this is only the beginning.

**A/N: New story! I was just thinking to myself and I came up with this idea...I hope you like this and don't worry the next chapter will be longer :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At 9 a.m. I walked into my cafe to get everything ready for my guests. We do serve breakfasts, but only every other day seeing as most people preferred coming in for lunch and dinner. However, breakfast wasn't until tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure everything was ready. I saw Kate, Becca, Sophie and Thomas getting the tables ready and cleaning the place until there was not a speck of dust in sight.

Sophie, being the hyperactive girl she is, ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Nadia! Good morning, boss. How are you?" she said, rather quickly.

Somehow I managed to choke out, "I would be a lot better if I wasn't being squeezed to death..."

She quickly let go and laughed. "Sorry boss, but we have new guests today! According to the list, Pirates in Love and My forged Wedding characters are coming in today!"

_Oh crap_...I thought to myself. I quickly turned to Becca and asked, "Do we have wine?"

She shook her head, "No, we ran out yesterday. The order we placed hasn't come in yet."

I panicked. "This is bad, Captain Morgan loves his alcohol and if he doesn't get it we are in big trouble!"

Thomas jumped up and shouted, "I'll go get it from the shop if you want, Nadia!"

I smiled. "Really? Oh you're an angel, thank you."

He blushed "It's no problem...Well, I'll be back soon."

He ran out of the back door to take the car while the rest of us got dressed into our uniforms. I wore my dress and the others wore their usual uniform of matching black trousers and a white top. At around 11:30am Thomas came back with the wine and other bits and pieces we needed for the guests. He got ready and at 12pm we opened the doors to our customers.

Regular customers came in such as Ciel and Sebastian, Beauty and the Beast, Ariel and Eric and so on. But then we saw our first set of new customers enter...the Pirates in Love crew. We saw Eduardo, Christopher, Captain Morgan, Russell, Thomas and Nathan walk in and many girls stared at them with awe.

I walked up to them and smiled, "Welcome to the Cartoon Café, gentlemen. Let me show you to your table."

Thomas (the pirate, not my chef) said, "It's a lovely place you have, Miss."

I smiled back at him and replied with, "Thank you very much, and you can call me Nadia. Everybody does."

Captain Morgan put his arm around my shoulders and laughed, "Well aren't you the cutest thing? Tell me something Nadia...do you have booze?"

I nodded, "Yep, just got a fresh batch this morning just for you guys."

He ruffled my hair and turned to his friends saying, "I like this one."

I sat them down at their table as Becca came over. I stated, "This is Becca, she will be your waitress for today. Please enjoy."

Russell looked at Becca up and down then smiled. "Well she's a cute on, at least."

Becca blushed and I went to serve my customers. I wasn't sure if the blush was from the compliment or from being irritated at the almost rude compliment. I assumes she pushed the rudeness asside though and took the compliment. If she really had a problem with them, she would switch with Kate or Sophie. She seemed fine to me though.

About half an hour later I went to the door to see if there were any other customers who were just about the come in. So, I opened the door and saw the Ouran High School Host Club characters standing there. I smiled and began saying, "Welcome to the Cartoon Cafe..."

But before I could continue Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around me and grinned "Well hello there...you're pretty cute." Their voices were in perfect sync with each other. It was impressive, to say the least, but kind of annoying that they were holding onto me without even knowing me.

Hunny ran up to me and hugged my waist tightly while the twins still had a hold of my shoulders. "You look so cute in that dress!"

Hikaru asked me, "Is that dress one of our mother's designs?"

He and his brother both started to look at the hem at the bottom and tried to get to the tag on the inside of the collar. Suddenly, Becca came up behind me. She had seen me from across the room and sensed my distress. She knew me so well.

"Are you okay, Nadia? Is there anything I can help you with?"

I shook my head and frantically got out, "I don't know what's happening! It happened so fast."

Tamaki pulled the twins off of me by the collar of their shirts and shouted, "That's no way to treat a lady! Mind your manners!"

Tamaki turned to me and handed me a rose. "Please forgive us, mademoiselle. We were just so shocked by your beauty it caused an immediate reaction."

I smiled. "Oh, it's perfectly fine, thank you. Let me show you to your table."

Becca came up next to me as we walked ahead of them to escort me to their tables and whispered, "Well, that was completely and utterly random." She glanced back at them before turning back and asking, "Are they on the list?"

I nodded, "Yep, they booked in for lunch at 2pm."

We sat them down at their table and I handed them all menus. I smiled at them and stated, "I hope you enjoy your first time here at the Cartoon Cafe. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

Suddenly, we heard Russell shouting to Becca, "Oi, Becca! We need more beer!"

Becca sighed in annoyance and went to serve them. Kyoya looked at me and asked, "It gets very busy in here, doesn't it? Why don't you hire more employees?"

I shrugged "Well, we've managed so far, and the customers are very patient so it's not like they get annoyed with us. But I will hire if I need to. My girls can handle themselves though."

He smiled at me. "I must admit, I am rather impressed that you are the manager of this place at such a young age."

The others all looked at him in shock as Haruhi asked, "How did you know that?! Do you know her or something?"

He chuckled. "No, I just researched the place...I always conduct researches on places we visit."

I shook my head and smiled, "Well, I'll come back for your order."

I went to the kitchen to check on how the chefs were doing when Thomas (my chef not the pirate) ran out of the kitchen crying, "Waaaah! Nadia, it's a disaster!"

I looked at him concerned and asked, "What happened?"

Thomas cried, "Our chefs have gone home sick! Every single one of them has food poisoning from that food you told them not to eat."

I growled. "Damn it! I told them not to eat that sushi, it had gone off. But no, they don't listen!"

All the waitresses ran over and Kate asked, "Nadia, what happened?"

I sighed and started to explain what was going on. "All of our chefs, apart from Thomas, have gone home sick. We have no chefs."

The gasped as Sophie panicked. "Oh dear, what are we going to do?! We can't let Thomas cook all by himself."

I stated, "Look, calm down everyone. I'm sure we can think of something..."

I sent everyone back to their customers while I went to the door. Prince Soma and his butler Agni came to meet Ciel who was already here. I showed them to their table and Ciel must have picked up on my mood as he asked, "Is everything alright Nadia?"

I forced a smile. "Oh, everything is fine. Please do not trouble yourselves."

Sebastian, however, wasn't convinced and stated, "We have come to this Cafe long enough to tell when you are depressed, Miss."

I sighed. "Well, my chefs have all gone home sick so now we have no one to cook the food. We're a bit stuck."

Ciel smiled and looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I order you to help Nadia with cooking the food."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my young Lord." Then got up from his seat to make his way to the kitchen.

Prince Soma looked at me and turned to Agni, "Hey Agni, why don't you go help Nadia out, as well?"

Agni bowed. "Of course, your highness." And also made his way to the kitchen.

I stood there in shock for a second before looked at Ciel and Prince Soma. "Your doing this for me? Oh thank you so much. I am in your debt."

Prince Soma smiled. "It's no trouble at all. A face as beautiful as yours shouldn't be worried about the slightest thing."

I blushed a little and thanked them again before going to the kitchen. When I got in there Sebastian and Agni were already hard at work, working at the speed of light to produce all of the orders. I could see the waitresses running in and out to deliver the food quickly.

Thomas ran up to me and smiled, "This is amazing! I have never seen food produced so quickly before. They are so skilled."

I went over to them and asked, "Hey, if you need any help you can just ask. Thank you for doing this, by the way."

Agni smiled and said, "It's no trouble at all miss, we'll be fine by ourselves."

Sebastian added, "Besides, if I couldn't cook a meal quickly for my master, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ok, I will admit when he said that the fangirl in me screamed happily. But I kept my cool and served the food to everyone. Finally at closing time, everyone went home while Ciel, Sebastian, Agni and Prince stayed for me to thank them.

Thomas, Kate, Sophie, Becca and I went up to them and bowed, saying, "We are so grateful. Thank you so much, if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask us.".

They nodded and left for us to close up. It was 10pm so we all made our way home, I locked the door and walked home in the beautiful night.

_Phew what a day, thank God Sebastian and Agni helped us with the food. The chefs said they will be back tomorrow_.

But what I didn't know what that a certain someone was going to make things worse...much worse.

(Becca: Dun, dun, DUN!)

**A/N: You can thank my friend for that little comment at the end. She is also the co-author for this story, she is amazing! She has stories of her own, go check them out! Her Fanfiction name is R. . Anyway I hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next one.**


End file.
